


TK 捆绑婚纱生贺车

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 生贺车，宝贝小光生日快乐🎂B/D/S/M+3p，两个刚（年上刚和年下刚）一个光一文如其名是：结婚。含：婚纱play，捆绑，半公开，蒙眼，双龙，标记非常规ABO（我凭空捏造的呢因为想让光一被两个人标记）：三方达成共识时可以，但O如果体力不够硬很容易在标记过程中昏过去，两个A的信息素会让O更加敏感容易发情，有时候甚至需要两个人同时进去才能满足，生出来的孩子很大几率是双胞胎（x





	TK 捆绑婚纱生贺车

  
他是最美的新娘。华丽，纯净，洁白无瑕。

白色的抹胸婚纱严丝合缝地沿着脊背优美的曲线向下延展，束腰设计让他原本劲瘦的腰肢看起来更加纤细，他微微侧了侧身，露出了被修身半透明裙衬牢牢包裹住的浑圆饱满的臀部，再往下便是一直垂坠到地面的薄纱裙摆，极透的纱质白丝袜遮不住婚纱下若隐若现的小腿，反而让那片绝对领域看起来更加勾人而色情。察觉到了男人们从远方投射过来的热切视线，光一难耐地低哼着扭了扭腰。

他被绑得太紧了，洁白婚纱下错综复杂的绳结几乎捆遍了他的全身。从肉眼可见并起来绑在身后的手臂、被蕾丝连同手腕一起紧紧缠绕住的腰部、以及与束腰带连结在一起的头纱和脖子，这些都迫使他不得不微仰起头收腰抬臀来减缓如此紧实的压迫感，而他的每一次喘息或是动作又会牵扯到婚纱内陷进他体内的绳结，略糙的麻绳从他的腋下和大腿根部穿过交叉捆在了身后，上方的结透过剪破的小洞和束缚手臂的棉绳固定在了一起，而下方刺人粗糙的两个麻结则分别抵在了他的后穴和阴茎根部，随着每一次细微的动作，经过反复调教的敏感身体便会产生连绵不断的刺痒快感，他双脚并不着地，整个身体被吊起半悬在空中只有绷紧脚尖才能偶尔触碰到地面。他的新郎刚从宴会回来，等待总是漫长且难熬的，头纱下那张俊丽的脸因呼吸困难而染上不自然的潮红，他的嘴里含着缀上茎叶的中号口枷，里面塞满了白色的玫瑰。

甜蜜的果香在空气中弥漫，伴随着一前一后紧跟逼近的清亮脚步声，充斥着玫瑰香气的宽敞房间里又涌入了两股清冷凛冽的檀木气息，光一微弱的呼吸不由自主地急促了几分，Alpha无法忽视的信息素让他的身体已经开始有了反应，被绳结摩擦过的后穴条件反射性地一张一合着溢出了一股黏热的体液，他小声哼吟着将早就被淫液浸湿的麻绳磨进了穴里，那里迫切地想要吞进更多可以满足他的东西，但光一知道自己得忍。

面容稍显稚嫩的少年显然没有另一位外表硬朗成熟的男人更能按耐得住情绪，浮躁热切与凛冽克制这两种不同的气息在空气中交缠碰撞，随即一同融入愈发浓郁甜蜜的Omega气息中，他们的新娘已经等得足够久了，被要求极力收敛住的勾人果香还是不可避免地缠上了他们，此刻正轻轻挑拨着两位调教师敏锐的神经。

新人调教师总是会犯些低级错误，尤其是在挚爱的恋人——准确来说是伴侣面前。他从未想过昔日里傲慢冷漠的男人会有一天甘愿为他穿上这身婚纱，被捆绑成他最爱的模样轻喘着等待与他的最后交合，他还是像一年前那样，轻而易举地就能被勾引、为他沦陷，失去在别人面前引以为豪的自制力，白色西服裤早就在不经意间撑出了明显的轮廓，他靠近光一隔着头纱摸了摸他的发尾，信息素的瞬间交融引起一阵微妙的触电感，他在无意识地释放出自身的催情因子，他想用自己的气息完全地、牢牢地包裹住光一。过浓的alpha气息让他有些耐受不住地粗喘着气，刻意压制的躁动情绪也被越挑越高，光一无所适从地扭了扭下半身好让埋在身体里的绳结能蹭到更深更痒的地方，但这一切都只是徒劳，他清楚地知道自己穴里分泌的液体已经弄湿了他的大腿根，昂扬的性器正顶着婚纱内衬，在每一次摩擦中留下越来越多暧昧色情的水痕。

“嗯、唔嗯……”吊起他的绳子被人攥在手里用力拉了拉，脚尖着地的男人于是又被往上提了几寸，麻绳陷入细嫩的里侧皮肤带来火辣灼热感，不偏不倚地狠狠蹭上硬挺的乳头，那里不久前才被吸奶器过分玩弄过，此刻胀痛着被绳索和婚纱紧紧勒住摩擦，他的下体也在牵引拉扯中受到了挤压蹭弄，抵在阴茎根部的绳结移到了脆弱的会阴，而堵在入口处更大的软结则往穴内深处陷了陷，粗糙的麻绳即使被体液泡软还是有些刺人，细嫩的内壁每一次难耐地吸咬都会让光一夹紧双腿哼出不自然的鼻音，他软绵绵地垂眸看了眼面前强装镇定的少年，极力忍住就要叫出口的呻吟微微抬了抬悬空的小腿蹭了蹭他的裤脚。

“这么湿，想着谁的？”隔着半透明的婚纱隐约可见被淫液打湿成深色的裙摆里衬，那层薄布后被打成紫红色的臀瓣因穴内绳结的摩擦而轻微颤栗，光一肩背上恢复了大半的青紫鞭痕在头纱的遮盖下看起来更像是点缀其上的枝叶，他松开绳子将手探进了新娘的裙摆中，轻而易举地便摸到了从大腿根一路淌到腿弯的湿滑体液，年轻男人缓缓用手心摩挲过他大腿内侧的肌肤，堆起裙摆从下往上一寸寸地感受光一情不自禁的震颤，他兴奋又紧张地喘息着踮起脚尖试图撑住自己酥软的身体，每次受不了地软下腿便会把全身的重量托付于捆在私密处的麻绳，陷在身体里的束缚物于是又往湿软的内里磨了磨，他仰起脖子从喉咙里溢出一串哑哑的呻吟，更多盛不住的津液开始从那张被口枷撑开的嘴里流了出来，一点点地浸透了塞在他嘴里的白色玫瑰。

在那只不安分的手摸索到光一腿间红肿的入口处时，少年越发放肆的动作当即被男人冷戾且不容拒绝的呵责给打断了，身后的男人环臂站在距离他们不到两米的位置，看似柔和却丝丝凛冽入骨的信息素不由分说地挤进了暧昧相贴的两人之间，愈发浓郁冲人的木香压迫得光一几乎要喘不上气，就连另一位Alpha蠢蠢欲动的情欲也受此影响产生了点敌意。尽管两位Alpha在选择将来共同生活时就达成了某种共识和妥协，但在深爱的Omega面前还是不可避免地会有一种强烈的表现欲，他们还是会为了同一个人争风吃醋，想要独占Omega的想法从来就没有消失过。

“急什么，今晚还不够你玩的？”男人低笑着走向呼吸愈发急促的光一，冰凉的指尖钻进头纱抚摸上那张被津液浸润成淡粉色的唇瓣，他捏起溢出嘴角那几片含不住的白色花瓣格外细心地重新将它们塞进光一的口腔中，斜睨向一旁暗自不爽的少年刻意释放出更多压迫感十足的信息素，那是威胁的信号。“今天得温柔点，知道吗？”

话是这么说没错，男人在收回手时还是恶劣地扯了扯绑在他身上的绳子，突如其来的动作让他不受控制地呜咽着缩了缩身体，脚尖离地的微悬状态迫使他失去重心小幅晃了晃，微微侧身时先前被打红的臀瓣也完全面向了一身黑西装的男人，特殊的束缚手法使得光一不得不一直保持着腰部下陷仰首翘臀的微妙姿势，再加上双手被并在身后紧紧与腰身捆在一起，此刻的他只能毫无反抗余地摆成类似发情小兽求欢一般羞耻的姿态，臀部在麻绳的牵扯下翘得很高，即使隔着婚纱也能看清不断从他臀缝里渗出的爱液，似乎察觉到男人灼热烫人的视线，还塞着糙结的小穴兴奋地吐出了更多黏稠的液体，他不由自主地晃了晃腰排出小股堵在穴口处湿热的黏液，又在它们沿着臀瓣淌下大腿根时扭捏地呻吟着夹紧了腿。

“老婆脸真红。”轻微窒息以及不断腾升的双重快感让他绯红的脸颊染上了浓重的欲色，少年捧着他的脸掀开那层洁白的头纱，边说边将手指插进了他的嘴里轻轻搅动着，泛着水光的几片玫瑰花瓣在他毫不规律的动作中被带出了口腔，并随着被搅弄出的透明津液一起落在了光滑的地板上。他很喜欢玩弄光一的嘴巴，灵活的手指轻而易举地就将那条软舌挑拨地无处可逃，光一敏感的舌下神经不止一次地被人用指尖刮蹭到，躲不掉后就只能呜呜嗯嗯地承受着，从舌底蔓延开的酥痒感让他略微失了神，大量分泌出的唾液也开始沿着嘴角流到了脖子和锁骨上，他无意识地随着手指抽插搅动的动作或缓或急地喘出断断续续的呻吟，水润的黑眸也渐渐蒙上层薄雾。清淡却不失热切的甜酒气息在不知不觉中又占了上分，身后的男人不悦地皱了皱眉，他单手搂住了光一晃动不止的腰轻力揉了揉他布满鞭痕的臀瓣，过分敏感的软肉几乎是在手掌覆盖上的瞬间就轻微颤动了一下，隔着婚纱反复摩擦的动作尽管足够轻柔但还是牵动到了红肿的伤痕，光一挣扎着想要躲开却又无法抗拒那种疼痛中掺杂着的刺痒快感，最终还是难耐地蹭上男人的手掌扭了扭臀，不久又在十几次毫不怜惜的大力揉弄下哭哼着想要逃开。可怜的臀瓣连同纱布一起被男人向两边掰开，彻底暴露出了抵在后穴里湿濡的绳结以及大汩正在从通红小嘴里溢出的淫液。

“嗯…哈嗯、”收缩发颤的穴口被狠狠抽了一下，光一立刻仰起脖子吃痛地低叫了一声，他的腿又开始打颤发软了，男人拿捏有度的巴掌一次又一次地抽上他红肿的屁股，每次都能打得他腿根发抖，又痛又爽想躲都躲不了，大量分泌的体液在臀部的震颤中流下大腿，他总是能在疼痛中获取到快感，苦闷的呻吟已经带上了隐隐的哭腔，而兴奋的因子却更加疯狂地在体内激增蔓延，光一腿间昂扬的性器随着男人抽打的动作更大幅度地蹭上了轻薄的内衬，很快便隐隐显露出了未经内裤包裹的肉色挺立。

“好湿，可不能射呢。”男人隔着裙摆揉了揉光一硬涨的性物，脆弱的前端被纱布裹住摩擦的尖锐快感险些让他不受控制地尿出来，光一惊喘着蜷起脚趾拼命忍耐直窜后脊的过电感，红着眼硬是把喷薄边缘的欲望给忍了回去，可怜的阴茎在空气中抖了抖，最终还是慢慢从前端流出了几滴淡色的不明液体。光一明显的分心让少年手上的动作更多了几分不耐与烦躁，他夹住光一的舌头指尖不断挑逗着口腔里其他敏感的地方，直到不小心碰到舌根逼得他不适地低咳了几声，红通通的眼睛瞬间泛上层水光，被几根手指插出眼泪的可爱反应明显取悦了面前年轻的男人，他终于好心地摘下了撑开光一嘴巴的口枷，一边轻抚他难以闭合的嘴唇一边催促还在玩弄他下体的男人快点开始下一步动作。

“别打了，都抖成这样了。”明明提出这次要温柔的人是他，下得了狠手的也还是本人呢。少年看了眼被抽到战栗不止的光一，心疼之余更多的还是兴奋与期待。他已经迫不及待地想要狠狠疼爱光一了，他想让光一跪在自己脚边哭着给他口交，想把他按在透明的落地窗上将他操到求饶，他还想完全地标记他，让全世界都知道这个男人是属于自己的。两位Alpha在Omega面前的征服欲似乎总是相通的，男人游刃有余的动作也终于在光一颤抖的大腿上流过更多黏糊糊的热液时停了下来。

他稍稍松开束缚住光一身体的麻绳，让下体两个堵在私处的绳结略微移位，失去阻塞的小穴在软结离开时不受控制地加剧收绞，光一低哑的轻哼里渐渐藏满了渴望和挽留，他微微抬腰想要重新蹭上那两个粗糙的结却只能可怜兮兮地吸入清冷的空气，开合不止的红肿入口不一会儿就淌出了几股夹不住的淫水，他苦闷地喘着气扭动身体挣扎了几下，不小心又扯到了磨在乳头上先前被忽视的麻绳，那里在不知不觉间把他勒得更紧了，穿过腋下的绳子甚至能够蹭过他的副乳，光一现在可以双脚着地了，但裹在他身上浓郁蛮横且冲人的两种alpha气息仍是让他双腿不住地发软发抖，晶莹的眼泪在信息素的刺激下盈满了眼眶，他只能在绳子的牵引下哆哆嗦嗦地勉强站立着。

“哈嗯…啊……”绑在脚踝上的皮圈链在年轻男人按了某个开关后缓缓向两边拉来，未能站稳的光一膝盖一软便沉下了腰，双脚开立的过程中棉绳不断摩擦过他的乳头和腋下，先前移位的软结又一次狠狠蹭过他的穴口，最后只留粗糙的麻绳陷进他的臀缝间。头纱被人从身后摘了下来，不一会儿就重新蒙上了他的眼睛，薄薄的轻纱卷叠在一起牢牢遮住了光一的视线，他能感觉到男人在他后脑勺的位置系了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“来玩个问答游戏。”清亮的声音出自少年，他捏住光一的下巴吻了吻那张水润的嘴唇，与此同时布了层薄茧的手撩起裙摆伸进了他大开的双腿间，没让他穿内裤果然是正确的决定，软热的入口明明还没开始操就已经这么湿了，他甚至怀疑地板上那几小滩水痕都是光一流下的体液。手指挑开卡在他臀缝里的麻绳，冰冷的指尖刚探进一小截就勾出了光一渴求的喘叫，他绷紧臀部努力往下坐想要把手指吞得更深，但少年却只是不急不躁地刮蹭着他敏感的入口处嫩肉

“是谁在插你？”耳朵被另一个男人含住了，低哑深沉的嗓音显然来自更为成熟的调教师，舌尖顺着耳部轮廓钻进了耳洞中，灼热的吐息喷洒在耳道内让他一个激灵呜咽着缩起了脖子，视觉受阻后其他的感官也更为敏感，插在身体里浅浅抽送的手指勾起了更多无处发泄的汹涌情欲，小穴痒得不行却根本得不到彻底的安抚，再加上被舔着敏感不堪的耳朵，酥酥麻麻的感觉很快就让他软得不成样子，只有仍然高翘的臀部诉说着他身体难耐的渴望。

婚纱抹胸处的暗扣被扯开了，绳结摩擦下肿胀挺立的乳头于是暴露在空气中细微颤了颤，光一并没有怀孕，但他的乳房却被吸得微微隆起，这是男人们的恶趣味，他们喜欢拿吸奶器把光一小巧的乳头吸成红肿又惹人爱的模样，然后在那里被折腾成宛若孕期omega产乳时的样子后再用温热的口腔含住吮吸。每次“喂奶”时光一都会涨红了脸爽得直流眼泪，酸胀麻痒的感觉从胸口窜下尾椎甚至又能让他湿了一大片，乳头总是会被牙齿叼住轻力拽扯，疼痛中柔软的舌头又会从乳根来回舔过，他不是没有过被这样吸舔到射出来，只是这次过于猛烈的快感已经让他有些无法承受了。

胸前和腋下的绳子被扯到一边露出了肿胀的乳头和不起眼的副乳，少年埋在他体内的手指终于往深处送了送，他胡乱搅动着光一泥泞的后穴张嘴含住了其中一颗硬挺的乳头，在他舒服地扭腰哼吟时不偏不倚地摁上了他体内的敏感点：“谁在吸你的奶？”

“哈啊、啊嗯…刚…嗯……”

“哪个刚？”嘴唇从耳朵移到了脖子和锁骨，男人在他细嫩的肌肤上又留下了几颗招眼的吻痕，他探出舌尖舔了舔另一颗可怜颤栗的乳头，而后故意忽视他挺胸求爱的小动作舔上了光一从来不给别人碰的副乳。

“啊啊——哈啊、呜…呜不要……”那里比他想象的还要敏感，男人边舔边将手伸进他的裙子里握住了那根高昂湿漉的性器，他用食指环住光一脆弱的冠部揉搓了几下，不一会儿就听到了光一压抑的泣音，他奋力挣扎着想要并拢被打开的双腿，绷紧的腿根和小腹也在刺激中隐隐抽动着，似乎察觉到了光一骤然绞紧的后穴，少年在这时反而体贴地应了光一之前的恳求，他添了根手指毫不客气地碾压着光一敏感的凸起点，一次次地狠狠操上再插到深处，突如其来的多重刺激直接让光一尖叫着弓起了身体，他蜷起脚趾将地板蹭得吱吱作响，憋了许久的精液很快便在少年愈发粗鲁的指奸中断断续续地从跳动的阴茎里射了出来。

“啊…哈啊……”含在嘴里的乳头也在射精过程中抖了抖，男人捏住他的前端挤掉了最后一滴白浊，湿黏的手指也开始探至被少年撑开一个小洞的肉穴，他挤进食指用指腹摩擦着光一还在颤动内壁，瞥了眼身侧已经蠢蠢欲动的年轻人默许了他接下来的动作。

“猜不准要惩罚噢。”少年松开吊住他手臂和腰部的主绳将他按跪在了地上，他听到了皮带扣被解开的咔嗒声响，衣物落地后扑面而来的腥膻气息立刻让他慌乱无措地摇了摇头，他垂下脑袋不住地往后缩，又被人抓着头发狠狠摁在了胯间：“宝贝，张嘴。”

他捏着光一的腮部迫使他张大嘴巴，但粗长的阴茎才插进一半就已经含不住了，先前被口枷撑开的酸胀感远不如男根直接捅进嘴里来的切实，呼吸困难的窒息感在阴茎慢慢插入喉咙深处时更加明显了，少年不像男人那样能够时刻捕捉到他的不适和痛苦，被温热的口腔包裹住就只知道一个劲地往他喉咙里操，光一被他折腾得泪流不止几乎要跪不住脚，曾经男人教给他的深喉技巧终于在自己被捅得干呕不止时起了作用，他在心里暗骂了句不知分寸的狼崽子，边哭边微微抬高被扯痛的脑袋放松喉咙呜呜地承受着，被绑在身后的双手还没有解开，光一实在稳不住身体便会攥住身后男人的裤腿，细微的动作显然逃不掉敏锐的alpha，少年觉得他是在对男人撒娇，气不过后反而操得更凶了，而在一旁看戏的男人也被他出于本能的下意识动作撩得不轻，他看着跪在地上一直在吞吐别人性物的光一，看他被欺负到受不了又会抓着自己的衣服小声抽噎，终于按耐不住压制了许久的欲火，他松开捆住光一手臂的绳子从身后搂住了他的腰，突然被迫支起膝盖抬高腰臀使得他不得不腾出还有些发麻的手臂撑在地板上，男人单膝跪在他身后撩起蓬松柔软的婚纱裙摆，手掌从吊着半透白丝袜的小腿一路抚摸到紫红胀痛的臀瓣，他解开抵在光一精囊处的绳结揉了揉他因紧张而凹陷的臀肉，手指沾了点溢出后穴的体液再次挤进了他的体内，男人要比少年更了解这具可爱的身体，他清楚地知道光一全身上下最敏感的地方，插在穴里的两根手指只是稍稍动作了几下就让他大腿直抖软下了腰，男人托住他的后臀屈起指节又往某个位置碾了碾，立刻让他浑身哆嗦着淌下了更多黏糊糊的水，光一被他刺激得止不住惊喘，吞吐舔舐阴茎的动作也变得麻木且迟钝，年轻男人看了眼脚边忍不住扭臀迎合的Omega，皱着眉攥住他的头发又往自己胯间摁了摁：“给我舔还能分心？”

“呜、呜嗯！”阴茎又插到了更深的地方，硕大的龟头蹭过他的上颚堵在喉咙里让他有一瞬的大脑断片，蒙住眼睛的白纱也在不知不觉间被泪水洇湿成了深色，还未从口腔的刺激中缓过神，后穴被阴茎慢慢撑开的撕裂感又让他立刻陷入了新一轮欲仙欲死的快感中，男人的性物畅通无阻地就插进了他湿濡热软的肉穴，他扶住光一的腰缓缓将大半根欲望送进深处，感受着他饥渴难耐的身体被完全打开时情不自禁的颤栗，浓厚的木香瞬间裹挟住光一过分甜蜜的Omega气息，AO交融缠绵的信息素很快充斥了整间屋子，男人紧贴着他的后背挺胯在他穴内搅弄了几圈，不时蹭上敏感点的硬胀性物磨得光一忍不住哭喘着张开双腿饥渴地晃动臀部恳求男人再往深处操一操，他的讨好求欢对Alpha来说总是有效的，缓慢节制的抽送很快成了深入彻底的操干，他被顶得一下下往年轻恋人胯间靠，喉咙生理性地吞咽动作也被理解成了难得的主动，清甜的果酒气息愈发浓郁了起来，疯狂蔓延开的信息素呛得光一又流了几行眼泪，嘴里胀大跳动的阴茎是即将发泄的征兆，他忍住不适感收紧喉咙卖力地卷起软舌舔了舔那根性物，终于在自己被操软到跪不起来之前帮他舔了出来。

大量浊液喷洒在口腔中的滋味并不好受，他哽咽着吞下了大半腥苦的液体，多余的部分则沿着他的嘴角流下了脖子和锁骨。光一看不到此刻眼红到不行的年轻恋人，此刻的他跪趴在地板上被男人干到只能张着嘴无意识地哭泣呻吟，高频狠力的抽插每一次都能操到他最痒的地方，就连甜蜜勾人的信息素都彻底被木香压制住了，光一腿间昂扬晃动的阴茎不时地淌下黏腻的液体，光滑的地板也多了几滩不规则的湿痕，Alpha正在享受这种征服的快感，他恶劣地蹭过前列腺插到生殖腔入口的肉缝处缓缓磨擦了几下，果不其然满意地逼出了他失控的哭叫，光一瘫软在地板上边抖边求他轻点，被绳子勒红的手臂也软绵绵地再也撑不起身体的重量。

“轮到我了吧。”过于香艳的画面让年轻Alpha又一次兴奋地硬了，他伸出手摸了摸光一正含着男人阴茎的红肿后穴，那里在每一次抽送中都会隐约带出内里嫩色的软肉，过度分泌的体液也会随之流出合不拢的肉洞，他忍不住挤进一根手指在里面搅了搅，模拟着男人操弄的动作一前一后地在他穴内律动了起来。

“啊啊、哈啊——不…呜不行…”男人的阴茎本来就足够粗长了，再加上手指接二连三的扩张摩擦，光一只觉得后穴胀得厉害，内壁的嫩肉也不适地抽动了几下，他艰难地挪了挪发软的膝盖收臀往前躲了躲，却不想微小的抗拒动作正惹着了欲火当头的年轻Alpha，重重的巴掌毫不留情地扇在了光一红通通的臀肉上，瞬间让他屁股一抽又哭着跪瘫下来。

“呜呜、不…不行…会坏的、哈…啊…”穴里又被多插了一根手指，光一脸颊贴在地板上无助地摇了摇头，Omega的特殊体质让手指进出的动作比想象中要顺畅许多，即使能够明显感觉到肉壁的挤压与排斥但实际上也在诚实地吸裹了，多出来的两根手指还是一定程度上影响了男人操干的频率，他环住光一酸软无力的腰又把他往自己胯间带了带，几乎是无视了年轻Alpha情动的阻挠更狠更深地操进了生殖腔的入口，光一被他毫无预兆的入侵顶得呼吸一滞，颤栗的腰脊蓦地绷成了一张弓，尖细高昂的呻吟在阴茎破开肉唇挤入生殖腔缓缓抽插时成了颤抖破碎的哭吟，他剧烈痉挛了一会哆哆嗦嗦地从穴内深处挤出了几股被操出的淫液，又湿又黏的热液流过年轻Alpha的指缝，无声诉说着此刻Omega极致的欢愉，他勾起指尖挠了挠光一痉挛的甬道，在他小腹抽搐哑声尖叫时兴奋地喘着气慢慢插进了第三根手指。

“啊啊、啊——不……”还没完全插到深处就射了出来，光一整个人都像坏掉了一样哭着抖个不停，浓厚的白浊在体液的稀释下从铃口里一股股地滴淌下来，他张大嘴巴激烈地喘息，满是汗液与泪水的小半张脸又被流出嘴角的口水弄得更湿了。

“怎么，不行了？”察觉到了光一短暂的失神，男人在他痉挛的生殖腔内顶撞了几十次后终于好心退了出来，他摸了摸光一被白纱遮住的眼睛，那里果然已经被他哭出了湿漉漉的一片，男人狠狠拍了下年轻Alpha的手腕，示意他抽出还插在光一身体里的手指。

“啊……哈嗯……好痒、嗯…”阴茎拔出后难耐空虚的后穴收绞得更快了，手指缓慢的抽离于他而言无非是种痛苦的煎熬，他低哼着往后挺了挺臀想要挽留刚才还在他体内的手指和阴茎，被捅出艳红肉洞的小穴也勾引人似得翕合不停，光一趴在地板上无意识晃了晃腰请求男人们的再次进入，什么都没得到后反而委屈地小声啜泣了起来。

“想要谁的？”脚踝上的皮圈链被解开了，光一软绵绵地被男人从地板上抱起重新按在了光滑的平面上，他的一条腿被抬高挂起，完全暴露在空气中的红嫩穴口正在一前一后地被两根阴茎摩擦，光一同时被两股充满侵略性的Alpha气息完全压制着，意乱情迷间释放出的果香也甜得酥人，在前面抱住他的一定是成熟干练的调教师，醇厚沉静的木香在Omega肆意的撩拨下变得浮动而热烈，光一双手撑在平面上将脑袋搭在了男人的肩膀上，柔软的身体也毫无防备地陷进了他的怀抱中，而后面紧贴着他腰背的则一定是冲动幼稚又经不起撩的臭小鬼，平时装出一副冷静淡漠高高在上的老手模样，实际上还不是一点就炸，在欺负自己身上仿佛有着用不完的精力和体力，就像现在这样，忍不住先磨进了前段的肯定就是他。

“嗯？喜欢谁插你？”他们故意浅浅地插进光一湿濡的入口再拔出来将沾染的体液蹭回他的臀部和腿根，边插边凑在他耳边吐息低语，空虚的后穴在轮番折腾下痒得更厉害了，光一难耐地扭臀蹭了蹭两位Alpha硬挺的阴茎，发颤的声线写满了对欲望的臣服：“…都、都喜欢……”

“这么饥渴，老婆你看…”他从后面解开了蒙住光一眼睛的白纱，先男人一步将胀痛许久的阴茎整根埋入了光一体内狠顶了几下“被我操的地方在流水呢”

“啊啊——哈啊、啊啊呜…呜…”光一现在才知道自己双手撑着的光滑平面原来是块巨大的落地玻璃——夜色映衬下暖调房间里的暧昧画面此刻正清晰地投射在平面上，他按耐不住内心被羞辱的快感将视线移至自己含着别人性物的下体，那里果然在持续的抽送中滴下了好多色情的水。过于淫荡的画面冲击让他情不自禁地夹紧了后穴，光一还没来得及好好适应阴茎的尺寸就被紧跟着磨进他身体里的另一根性物撑得哭喊了出来，他惊恐地拼命摇着脑袋恳求男人退出来，下体前所未有过的撕裂感已经快让他昏过去了。

“乖，放松”他紧紧搂住光一抖个不停的身体温柔地吻了吻他的额头，埋在后穴难以深入的阴茎硬是借着Omega自我分泌出的爱液挤进了大部分前段，他的双腿被掰得更开，另一条腿也被高高架起挂上了Alpha的臂弯，现在光一身体的全部重量都托付在了前后两个alpha身上，他被摆成了把尿的姿势双腿大开直对着玻璃，清楚映照出两个男人一起干他的画面。还未从被两根性器同时插入的灭顶刺激中缓过神，下体涨到要死的酸痛感又在男人们缓缓的动作中变得更加鲜明，情绪失控的Omega在辨不清是痛苦还是极乐的交合中放声大哭，他剧烈地痉挛着，因疼痛而半软下来的性物居然又不受控制地流出了一股黏液，他真的很痛，后穴像是被撕开一般撑得难受，可被两个alpha一起占有的感觉又太爽了，心理和生理上的快感都在翻倍叠加，光一终于在几十次缓慢律动中找回了一点神志，他睁开湿润的眼睛看向玻璃前被操到神智不清的自己，随后看到了对面楼层里突然亮起的房间，被窥探的快感让他小腹一抽又激出了一股白浊。

“宝贝…爽不爽……”他又射了，下面嘬紧的小嘴让两个alpha同时长叹了口气，少年含住他红通通的耳尖往更深处顶了顶，他早就迫不及待地想要进入那片溺人的温柔乡。

“哈啊——啊啊…哈…好、好爽呜——”深处的生殖腔先前已经被男人操开了，再次被进入的充实与满足很好地填补了内里的空虚，光一舒服得眼神都有些失焦，放荡的呻吟也媚得勾人，男人没有急着进到深处，抽插中大半根性物总是会蹭上他的前列腺，穴里最敏感的两个地方同时被男人们频繁刺激到，起初还能扭腰呻吟的omega不一会儿就弓起身体激烈地抽搐痉挛，他张大嘴巴想叫都叫不出来，只能偶尔从喉咙深处挤出一丝细微的哀鸣，疯狂袭来的汹涌快感爽得他眼前发黑，想要发泄的渴望还没传递到大脑身体就已经先一步做出了反应，他被操尿了，混杂着稀薄的浊白和大量黏热的体液淅淅沥沥地尿了好一会儿还没停下来。

“呜…呜呜……”

“这么多…”alpha终于在他哭得快喘不上气时减缓了动作，液体弄脏了洁白的婚纱和新郎们的裤脚，还有部分喷洒在干净的玻璃面上此刻正慢慢往下淌，过猛的快感让情欲中omega的信息素变得更加紊乱扰人，察觉到了他的不安和躁动，男人埋在他颈间安抚地亲了亲他的脖子，等他好不容易冷静下来后才重新开始了先前的动作“进去咯…”

alpha们在准备标记时总算默契了一回，少年掰过光一的脸颊吻上红润的唇瓣往生殖腔内侧挪了挪，他缓慢耸动腰肢方便男人从撑开的肉缝里挤进前端，在光一受不住地哭哼时按住后脑勺又把他吻得更深了，舌头轻易钻进了微微张开的嘴巴，那里面还有几丝淡淡的玫瑰清甜，他勾舔着光一柔软的小舌用嘴唇牢牢堵住了那些被男人入侵时吃痛的呻吟，一直等到另一位alpha也完全插入他敏感脆弱的深处才松开了已经快被吻到窒息的omega

“宝贝，还好吗”前所未有的刺激体验让光一哭个不停身体也抖得厉害，高昂沙哑的呻吟比往常还要尖细且持续，他的眼神有些涣散，被抬起的大腿时不时就痉挛抽动几下，男人安抚地吻上他的喉结小心地在里面动了动，紧致温软的生殖腔容纳一个alpha就已经足够吃力，此刻两根一起在里面摩擦律动简直要了他的半条命，他搂着男人的脖子呜呜嗯嗯地说了些听不清的话，又在两人默契十足的加速抽插中激烈地急喘着气承受这一切，alpha的性物在抽送中不可避免地摩擦在一起，再加上柔软腔壁的紧密贴合，交合的快感相比以往要更加强烈，男人们沉重的呼吸很快变得急促起来，少年舔了舔光一的后颈用尖尖的虎牙磨了磨独属于omega的腺体，他配合着男人愈发迅猛的操干频率进入了最后的冲刺，牙齿也终于在他成结发泄时刺入了光一的肌肤，清凉的信息素和灌入体内的大量精液让他瞪大眼睛尖叫着扬起了脖子，alpha持续的射精将小穴刺激得加剧收绞，男人还未发泄的硬胀性物也被吸咬得险些发泄出来，他按住光一微微并起的大腿在内腔里最后狠插了十几下，终于在年轻alpha快要标记结束时咬住他的脖子尽数射了进去，初次标记的过程已经足够漫长了，新一轮更为强势的交合差点让光一昏了过去，他感觉自己已经坏掉了，身体像是被打开了某个开关一样哪里都敏感的不行，期间他又射了好几次，直到最后连尿都尿不出来，男人按住光一的小腹轻力揉了揉，那里因内腔吃了太多精液而微微隆起，偶尔又会被alpha粗长的阴茎顶出小小的轮廓，看起来就像是怀孕了一样。

“光一肚子里的全是我们的宝宝呢。”一切都结束后美丽的新娘已经衣不蔽体地软在了alpha的怀中，他们理了理光一脏兮兮的婚纱动情地吻掉了那些或羞耻或欢愉的泪水——最后像是对待最珍贵的礼物一般轻轻搂住了昏沉睡过去的爱人。

Alpha知道光一已经彻底离不开他们了，而他们自然也是。

——纵使怀里的男人已经成了这幅狼狈不堪的模样，但在他们眼里光一仍是最美的新娘。

 


End file.
